


I Miss You So Much... And You Don't Even Know Why

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bad joke at the worst time, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sans is so done with the Resets, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Another reset.One that happened after a beautiful Post-Pacifist Timeline.Sans doesn't know why Frisk did it, but he misses his wife Toriel more than anything now.So one day, he does something he will never regret doing.





	I Miss You So Much... And You Don't Even Know Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oolay-Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oolay-Tiger).



> I was looking through Tumblr at everything when I saw Oolay-Tiger had this headcanon for Soriel about Sans and Toriel having Soul Sex through the door, a faded connection because the thick door between them adding a lot of desperation to it all. 
> 
> And then I came up with this...  
> I hope it's good.  
> You would think at my age (Which I will not say) I would have done something like this before, and I have, but nothing that was ever put out there like this, so...
> 
> Enjoy as best you can, you heathens, I will do my best to make it passable.  
> *Climbs into Sorihell*

Slippers dug into the Snow as Sans trudged up to the big purple set of the ruin's doors, turning and placing his back on it as he slid down onto his bottom as his hand lazily moved back and knocked on the door, his head leaning back against the freezing surface, not feeling it though seeing as he had no skin.  
It had been nine days since the last reset, a reset from a beautiful Pacifist Timeline where he had married the love of his life Toriel, seeing his brother Papyrus happy and Frisk being their child, another child having been close to arriving as well from the contribution of both Sans and Toriel's SOULS, but that day never came.  
And now he was here, with his back against the door he first met his wife at, still in Snowdin, still in the fucking Underground.  
He felt more hopeless and exhausted than ever before.  
Frisk had _promised_ to him no more resets.  
Guess he shouldn't hold the word of a known past Genocide Psychopath to the same levels as his own promises.  
' _Who'da known that? Crazy right?_ '  
" My friend?"  
Sans jolted and looked back to the door, " uh, yeah... 'm here, lady. sorry."  
" Don't be sorry my friend, is there something wrong?"  
_My friend_. Gods the downgrade of his nickname hurt him so much.  
He remembered times when Toriel had once called him 'Hubby', 'My punny Skeleton Man', 'Sugar Skull' and even 'Daddy' among other things when she was so inclined to give him nicknames.  
It hurt him so much for it to be like this.  
He clutched the front of his jacket.  
For the past nine days he had been putting up the facade that everything was okay.  
But he really couldn't do that anymore.  
It was the loss of something beautiful that finally got him to speak.  
" yeah... there's a lot wrong. a lot. heh... i want to make a pun, but i can't, i really... i really can't." He confessed, there being a small gasp behind the door.  
It really _was_ serious, and he was kind of glad she was taking it that way.  
It would hurt if she thought he was trying to set up a joke while in so much pain.  
He then made a motion with his hand and out came his Soul, something that was so used to being in her hands, being touched and touching hers...  
_But with the reset she literally had never done so before..._  
He turned to the door so he was on his knees, there being a silence as his SOUL pulsed in his hands, trying to call out to her and bring her to him as he closed his sockets.

" tori... do you trust me?"  
" I did make you promise to take care of the child, did I not? If I trust you with something so precious... then I trust you with my life." She confessed as his eye sockets snapped open and he looked to the door in surprise before he closed his eyes again.  
" thank you, tori. i trust you as well. here." He then pushed his soul through the solid mass, projecting it to meet her own as he heard her gasp.  
" My friend?!"  
" it's sans... the name's sans." He insisted to her as he clacked his forehead against the door, " please take good care of it... and see for yourself why i am like this. i can't... i don't..." He couldn't express in words things as he had spent so much time avoiding the issue in more ways than one that this was the only way he could think of portraying everything, by doing something so intimate and fragile as sharing his soul with her.  
It was the culmination of his being and he was serving it up to Toriel without much reservations.  
The worst he knew she could do was swat it away, though he was pretty damned sure that would kill him and he would happily accept that fate just to one-up that kid that thought that they were coming back to the same thing.  
He would take anything she had to give.  
However, when her SOUL started touching his as well, it made him balk.  
She really wasn't lying about trusting him with her life...

The combination of that and the fact that their very _souls_ were touching made him crumple slightly as waves of warmth started flooding over his body, hearing her gasp as well on the other side of the door.  
" Sans... You are in so much pain! I-It... Oh my Stars..."  
He knew he was giving her his pain, and it hurt him just to do it as she was obviously trying to replace it with her care for him as their souls stayed together, Sans feeling it in his marrow that the two were connecting on a whole other level than just friends would connect on as the pain and sorrow started to wash away from the souls and being replaced by something amazing, starting to share themselves as he saw what he had already had known, Toriel being alone for so long with Eight Children's Souls weighing down on her as signs that she did nothing to stop their demise, the crushing loneliness that she felt all the time when not speaking to him showing in full force.

He knew she could see their previous life together, finding out about the resets and all that happened, the relief washing over him in waves with them getting everything out in the open and it just kept getting better and better as he leaned against the door more, his magic starting to spark and glow on his bones as pleasure started surging through him, shivering as he felt the souls move between him and Toriel going inside the door, groaning as they shared that sacred space together in the stone, knowing some of the pleasure had been lessened from Toriel because the fact that their Souls were in their own space without them, the magic melding and sticking as he could hear her panting on the other side of the door, groaning as he turned his body to partially rest against the door, too weak to stand as he got off his knees as it was still very intense for the both of them considering the periods of time they had waited for something like this.  
His hand pressed against the door as his other hand reached under his shirt, gripping and stroking his ribs as he could hear the slick sound of Tori starting to pleasure herself, shuddering hard as he started stroking harder.  
" Sans!" She called for him through the door as he could even hear the sound of her claws raking down the stone door, him scrambling to be as close to the door as possible, pressing himself to it desperately, nothing on his mind but her and wanting her.  
" i'm here tori, i'm here." He assured with a groan as he stroked his ribs harder while the other pressed as if it could move through the door like jello, hearing her continual deep scratches on the door as if she was trying to claw through to get him, his hand finally trailing down to his Ilium, tracing circles over it with a shiver before slipping into his shorts and stroking his pubis with a heady shiver as he heard Toriel's fingers go faster, knowing she was getting close as he was to, shuddering as he knew she knew everything again, she probably knew he was close too, feeling their Souls convulse and tangle together in a way that made his eyelights roll back before there was a banging on the door from Toriel.  
" K-Knock knock!"  
Stunned but not stopping, he merely rubbed faster on his pubis as his other hand claws against the door as if in response to her own hand.  
" who's there!" he called back, unable to stop his voice from cracking slightly.  
" I'm gonna!" She moaned back to him deeply.  
Oh my stars. Was she really...? " I'm gonna who?" He called back, just on the edge.  
" I'm gonna COME!" She shrieked, coming hard as he couldn't stop the choking gasp he made at the joke as he himself lost it, coming hard at the fact that she was using the knock knock joke he had used in a previous timeline when they had been once feeling particularly playful, tremors wracking his body as he slid down the door and onto the ground as he cursed slightly, hearing her body thud against the door as she leaned fully into it, their souls making their way back into their bodies.  
There was a small silence as they soaked everything in.  
" So you're my husband?" She murmured to him through the door.  
" yeah. sexy, right?"  
" Mhmm, Incredibly so." She chuckled softly with him, just soaking in the afterglow.  
They would think more about how to deal with Frisk and everything else later... For now it was just them.


End file.
